


The Most Awkward Angel in the Garrison [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas can't kiss. Dean's insecure. This isn't news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Awkward Angel in the Garrison [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNonBinaryBard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNonBinaryBard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Most Awkward Angel in the Garrison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182272) by [TheNonBinaryBard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNonBinaryBard/pseuds/TheNonBinaryBard). 



**Title:** The Most Awkward Angel in the Garrison

**Fandom** :Supernatural

**Author** :[TheNonBinaryBard](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNonBinaryBard/pseuds/TheNonBinaryBard)

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing** : Dean/Cas

**Rating:Teen**

**Length:** 9:46 **  
**

**Summary:** Cas can't kiss. Dean's insecure. This isn't news.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2182272)

 

Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20TheNonBinaryBard/the%20most%20awkward%20angel%20in%20the%20garris.mp3)


End file.
